


Classical vs Classical

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Classical Music, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Hugs, Hungry Bones, Kissing, Molly Cooks, Music, New Thing To Learn, POV Bones, Pop Culture, Pop music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy is still getting used to some of the difference between things in his time and things in the past, and tonight he learns what Molly considers classical music.





	Classical vs Classical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> This was inspired by a headcanon I gave in answer to [a set of OTP questions](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/173426832693/31-questions-for-ur-otp) that **Dreamin** had asked (" _Molly loves to have music loud and she sings along. McCoy doesn’t understand why she likes classical music so much (to be fair, he felt the same way about Kirk). She explains what classical music really is and he finds himself blaring that because it’s better, damn it. Molly smiles and lets him_ "). I'm splitting this answer into two fics, and this one is how McCoy realizes the differences between his classical music and Molly's classical music.

“I’m trouble, yeah trouble now, I’m trouble now, I got trouble in my town...”

He watched Molly bounce around her kitchen as she was cooking with the music at top volume. This was not the same type of classical music that Jim listened to. It seemed similar to what Nyota had liked, but even then it wasn’t quite the same. And it was grating on his ears, but he let it go because Molly was happy with it and really, what was his place to say it should be off? This was her house, not his.

After a moment she stopped bouncing about and came out, some of her hair sticking out from her ponytail as she wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. “The rice is mushy as shite. I was trying a new type and it lied when it said it didn’t need soaking. Blatant, blatant lies.”

He grinned at her and patted the seat next to him. She grinned and moved over, curling into him as he put an arm around her shoulders. This was nice. Since Mary had gotten them to get their act together and realize what was between them had gone far into being the real deal and was no longer about fooling Sherlock, he got this more often, and there wasn’t the same back and forth in their minds about getting too attached. He could get attached now and know she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And while he wanted her, he wanted food, too. It had been a long day with no time at the clinic for a lunch break. He may want sex but his stomach wanted food and tonight? Tonight his stomach was going to get pleased first.

“Call for takeout from a Chinese place and just order a ton of white rice,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good idea. You are a genius.” She lifted her head up and gave him a soft kiss, as though the one he had given her was nice but not nice enough. She kept it brief and was about to get up when he decided hell with it, she needed a break. Cooking could wait a minute while they indulged in a mini make-out session. But she laughed with a “Leonard!” on her lips and then wiggled out of his grasp as he tried to pull her back. He let his arms fall back down to his lap before he decided to get up and join her in the kitchen.

“What is...this?” he asked as the song that she’d been singing to ended and another one started with the same singer going “Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah” for a moment before sliding into a verse about not paying her husband’s rent.

“Pink,” she said. “The song that was just on is ‘Trouble,’ and this one is ‘So What.’ I’ve got her greatest hits album on repeat and shuffle.”

“I think Nyota might have liked her,” he said. “It’s...classical? Classic rock? Classic pop?”

Molly chuckled. “No, it’s just pop music. Maybe pop rock?” She wiped her hands on her apron and went to her iPod. He had one of those too, a gift from John, but there wasn’t anything on it. She turned off the current song and after fiddling with it for a bit, something with an orchestra came on. “ _This_ is classical.”

Leonard listened for a moment and then shut his eyes, a smile creeping up on his face. “My mama used to play stuff like this.”

“Well, this is a famous piece, Beethoven’s Fifth?” she said. “Haven’t we gone over music? Or, I mean, not us, but you and others?”

Leonard shook his head. “I hear stuff like this from Sherlock but I never realized this is what people in _this_ time consider classical music.”

Molly frowned. “I believe you need a crash course in music education,” she said.

“Well, we can start _after_ dinner,” he said, moving behind her and embracing her, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “Or maybe...much, much later?”

“You are incorrigible,” she said, turning in his arms and putting her arms around his neck before she leaned in and kissed him. He knew the food was just going to end up waiting till later, along with any music lessons Molly might have. This was much _much_ more important...


End file.
